A Origem do Nome de Tamahome
by BAN Kimba
Summary: A origem do nome do nosso querido 'seishi no miko' ... ^_^ ...
1. A Origem do Nome de Tamahome parte 01

A Origem do Nome de Tamahome   
(fanfic baseado no manga Fushigi Yuugi de Yuu Watase)   
by BAN Kimba   
Parte 01 de 02  
  
A estória começa vários anos atrás, durante o reinado do pai do Imperador Hotorori-sama. O imperador era um grande administrador, o que garantiu a prosperidade e paz para o reino de Konan. Mas para que isso fosse possível o imperador criou uma classe de funcionários públicos que tinham como função registrar e informar tudo o que acontecia nas cidades, vilas e campos. Uma das coisas que o imperador fazia questão absoluta de saber era quantos nascimentos, casamentos e falecimentos ocorriam no reino.   
É claro que essa preocupação não tinha apenas o fundo humanista do imperador, a presença sempre preocupante dos reinos vizinhos, e em especial com o reino de Kutou, obrigava o imperador a estar ciente da quantidade de homens de que poderia dispor para a formação de um exército.   
  
Mais funcionários públicos são funcionários públicos em qualquer lugar ou época, ainda mais numa monarquia, aonde a palavra nepotismo não faz sentido. Peguemos por exemplo o primeiro-ministro do imperador, sua família vem servindo fielmente ao trono por varias gerações, e ele mesmo foi amigo de infância do próprio imperador, mas nada disso teria valor se não fosse o seu profundo conhecimento de administração do reino, dos protocolos de estado e das tramas palacianas.   
  
Desta forma, ninguém estranhou quando ele indicou vários familiares para ocuparem cargos públicos na cidade de Juso que ficava próxima às terras pertencentes à sua família. Mas diga-se em sua defesa que ele escolheu as pessoas mais indicadas para cada tarefa e quando elas não correspondiam as suas expectativas eram sumariamente substituídas.   
  
Um destes cargos foi o de notário, que consiste em registrar todos os nascimentos, casamentos e falecimentos. Este cargo de altíssimo prestígio foi entregue ao tio-avô do primeiro-ministro, que o executava com dedicação e orgulho, mesmo já estando com 102 anos. Mas não se deixe enganar pelos parcos fios brancos que saem de sobre seu barrete, sua mente e sua escrita continuam afiadas como sempre, apesar da visão e da audição já não serem os mesmos de 50 anos atrás.   
  
Além da cidade de Juso, sua jurisdição se estendia às vilas próximas, como a vila de Hakuko. E foi nesta vila que Tamahome nasceu.  
  
continua... 


	2. A Origem do Nome de Tamahome parte 02

A Origem do Nome de Tamahome   
(fanfic baseado no manga Fushigi Yuugi de Yuu Watase)   
by BAN Kimba   
Parte 02 de 02  
  
Era um belo dia de verão ( nada melhor do que uma fria noite de outono sem televisão para se aumentar a população do reino ) quando a senhora Sou deu a luz a uma bela e rosada criança. Como a criança ronronava levemente durante o sono, os felizes pais decidiram dar-lhe o nome de Tama.   
E um mês depois, finalmente chegou o dia que o jovem Sou seria devidamente apresentado ao notário e teria seu nome enviado ao imperador. Os orgulhosos pais envolveram o bebê em uma manta cor-de-rosa com o propósito de enganar os invejosos deuses e partiram ao amanhecer em direção à cidade de Juso, a senhora Sou carregando um pequeno embrulho cor-de-rosa e o senhor Sou levando uma cesta com comida para a viagem e presentes para o notário.   
  
Acho que aqui se faz necessário um pequeno esclarecimento sobre a tradição religiosa nos Quatro Reinos, o povo acreditava que existiam vários deuses, alguns mais importantes que outros, que vigiavam e protegiam as pessoas, mas que às vezes esses mesmos deuses podiam ser tornar invejosos e trazer malefícios às pessoas. E uma das coisas que poderiam atrair a inveja de um deus seria a felicidade do nascimento de um primogênito do sexo masculino, orgulho máximo para qualquer família, e portanto os pais tinham o hábito de vestir roupas femininas no menino e a se referir a ele como se fosse uma menina, principalmente em campo aberto ou em lugares com multidões.   
  
Chegando na casa do notário, a família Sou é recebida por uma jovem criada que os leva até um jardim da enorme casa, lá eles são instruídos a aguardar a chegada do secretário do notário, que também era seu terceiro neto.   
  
E quinze minutos depois :   
- O que o senhor deseja ? - pergunta o secretário.   
- Desculpem-me por vir numa hora tão imprópria. - Responde o senhor Sou.   
- Vim ver sua excelência, o notário, para que nosso grande imperador seja informado do nascimento de mais um súdito leal - e dizendo isso, ele entrega o presente ao secretário.   
- Verei quando sua excelência poderá recebê-lo. - Informa o secretário - Aguarde aqui.   
  
O secretário leva o presente diretamente para a grande cozinha da casa, aonde sua mãe, a esposa do segundo filho do notário, o esperava. Ela abre o embrulho revelando um quarto traseiro de leitão defumado, ela corta um pequeno pedaço e o experimenta para confirmar a qualidade do presente, e sentencia :   
- Vinte minutos, nem um segundo a menos! - Decisão tomada, o jovem se dirige ao escritório do notário para informá-lo.   
  
E exatamente vinte minutos após, o jovem secretário retorna ao jardim aonde a família Sou aguardava, deixando o senhor Sou muito orgulhoso, afinal ele ouvirá estórias de famílias que tiveram que aguardar por horas, ou até mesmo que tiveram que retornar em outro dia.   
  
- Me acompanhe, por favor. - Dizendo isso o jovem secretário indica um caminho para fora do jardim. O senhor Sou pega a criança do colo da mãe e segue pelo caminho indicado.   
  
Seguindo por estreitos corredores, eles chegam ao escritório do notário. A sala, de decoração austera, possuía apenas algumas estantes com pergaminhos e apetrechos de escrita, um grande quadro do imperador e uma mesa baixa, atrás da qual estava sentado o notário, que calmamente fazia algumas anotações.   
  
O notário ergue o olhar para o seu secretário :   
- Este é o senhor Sou, da vila de Hakuko, província de Juso - declara o secretário após uma leve mesura.   
O notário volta-se para o senhor Sou, que faz uma profunda reverência.   
- Vim trazer meu filho para que vossa excelência informe ao nosso grande imperador, o nascimento de mais um súdito leal - dizendo isso, o senhor Sou se aproxima da mesa, para que o notário possa ver a criança.   
- Qual o nome da criança ? - pergunta o notário após observar a criança.   
- O nome é Tama, excelência. - responde o orgulhoso senhor Sou.   
  
Uma nova observação cultural aqui se faz necessária. Apesar do dialogo simples, ele faz parte de todo um cerimonial previamente combinado entre as partes com pelo menos uma semana de antecedência, e seu objetivo é garantir o 'status quo' perante a sociedade. Desta forma o solicitante recebe um certo grau de respeito por ter sido atendido pessoalmente pelo notário, o secretário mantém seu status de pessoa influente junto ao notário, enquanto o notário fortalece sua imagem pública como autoridade benevolente e atenciosa com os súditos do império.   
  
- É uma bonita menina - comenta o notário, enquanto se prepara para fazer o registro do nascimento.   
- Tama é homem, excelência ! - replica o senhor Sou.   
- Não é preciso repetir, eu escutei da primeira vez! - retruca irritado o notário.   
  
O notário escreve o nome nos documentos, previamente preenchidos, e os passa para o secretário que os marca com o carimbo pessoal do notário e o carimbo do governo da província de Juso. Um dos documentos será arquivado o outro é entregue ao senhor Sou, que faz uma profunda reverência e se afasta da mesa, uma nova reverência ao secretário e ele se retira do escritório, indo se encontrar com sua esposa no jardim. De lá, os orgulhosos pais retornam a sua vila aonde iram poder exibir o importante documento para seus vizinhos e amigos.   
  
Enquanto isso, no escritório, o notário arquivava o outro documento.   
- Hummm ... então esse era aquele Sou que chefiou a milícia da vila de Hakuko contra os bandoleiros das montanhas ? - pergunta o notário.   
- Sim avô, foi ele mesmo - respondeu o secretário - O comandante do exército que coordenou o trabalho das milícias lhe fez muitos elogios.   
- Huummm ... realmente parece ser um bom homem - comenta o notário. - Infelizmente tem um péssimo gosto para nomes. Aonde já se viu chamar uma menina de Tamahome.   
  
Um sorriso passa pelos lábios do secretário, mas ele se cala, não havia motivos para contrariar o seu avô, afinal ele havia preenchido os documentos corretamente e para um camponês não haveria problemas em ser chamado de Tama ou Tamahome.   
  
Fim  
  
N.A.: Essa é a origem do nome do nosso querido 'seishi no miko', se você duvida basta prestar atenção ao manga/anime, ele sempre se apresenta como Tamahome, mas e tratado pelo pai e irmãos como Tama. Mas se mesmo assim você ainda dúvida, basta perguntar para a Yuu Watase, foi ela quem me contou a estória (^_^). 


End file.
